HierroVampiroHumano
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: Tsukune Aono hijo de un empresario exitoso cae en una Academia muy particular
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo este primer capítulo de esta historia, creo que será un fic largo, no les voy adelantar nada, agradesco a Akihisa Ikeda por tan grande historia, nos estamos leyendo

Capítulo 1: El joven científico

Tsukune Aono, estudiante de dieciséis años, nunca había llevado una vida normal, ser hijo del dueño de una empresa dedicada a fabricar armas y tecnología armamentística no era cosa muy normal que digamos, además de ser conocido desde muy pequeño por su gran inteligencia (que niño arma un motor eléctrico totalmente funcional a la edad de siete años), era tanta que ya le ayudaba su Padre en varios proyectos de la empresa.

Su vida amorosa, nunca pudo ser tímido, cuando terminaba un proyecto era conocido por organizar grandes fiestas, gracias a ello pudo romper el corazón de muchas chicas; amigos, muy pocos pero confiables, en su mayoría los científicos de la empresa que estimaban al chico lo suficiente para enseñarle todo lo que sabían.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, además que varias Universidades del país y algunas internacionales ya le habían abierto sus puertas a ojos cerrados, termine o no sus estudios secundarios, su Padre tomo la decisión de mandar a Tsukune a una preparatoria poco conocida, para que supiera que era ser normal, para cuando lo medito se dio cuenta que prácticamente era misión imposible.

Pero una noche mientras paseaba por el parque frente al edificio de su empresa, observó como a un sujeto vestido con hábitos de sacerdote se le cayó un sobre, lo busco para devolvérselo pero no pudo encontrarlo, en fin lo guardo en su abrigo, al llegar a su hogar, lo abrió y descubrió una solicitud en blanco más una recomendación para entrar a la "Academia Youkai", así que no perdió tiempo la lleno con el nombre de su hijo y la envió (ya que no había escuchado en su vida sobre esa Academia pensó que sería perfecta), hasta el viernes esperaba tener resultados si la depositaba en el buzón lo más pronto posible.

Ese viernes con la solicitud aceptada en las manos llamo a su hijo, hace casi dos meses que no lo veía, según lo que le dijeron se pasó todos esos días en los laboratorios de la empresa trabajando en un proyecto de su propia autoría:

-Tsukune es cierto que estuviste todos estos días trabajando?-

-Si Papá, recuerda tú me mandaste a construir una habitación en el antepenúltimo piso de este edificio, en fin estoy acostumbrado a pasar largos periodos acá adentro-

-Me preocupe un poco de no verte en estos días, ¿y has tenido resultados?-

-Si Padre, trabaje en dos proyectos, bueno en esta semana que estuve haca dentro encerrado los culmine, hace medio año que los estaba realizando pero, esta semana fue que los puse operativos a los dos-

-Y de que se tratan- el papá de Tsukune se estaba impacientando.

-El primero, bueno para mostrártelo préstame tu computador tres minutos-, su padre le permitió el acceso, lo conecto a una nueva red del edificio, tecleo varios códigos y entonces.

-Muy bien S.A.G.A, sistemas al 100% trabajando, saluda a Papá-

-_Buenos días Sr. Aono es un gusto conocerlo_-, el Padre de Tsukune se quedó en shock no savia de donde salía esa voz.

-Bien Tsukune quien, o que es S.A.G.A?-

-Pues su nombre significa Sistema Autónomo del Grupo Aono, lo programamos con los chicos de la sección de tecnología, es el sistema computacional que administrara todo el edificio, nos mantendrá informados de lo que pase, posee todas las habilidades de análisis conocidas, además ya está instalado en nuestra casa, qué opinas nos hará la vida mas fácil-

-Es impresionante Tsukune, nos ayudara mucho en la seguridad, y bueno el otro proyecto-

-Bueno cree un reactor en miniatura, es lo suficiente potente y estable como para ser una fuente estable de energía segura y portátil, tendrá muchas aplicaciones, pero quisiera desarrollarlo más, en fin seguiré trabajando en él y posibles aplicaciones en estos tres años de preparatoria que me quedan, será una forma de matar el tiempo entre clases-

-Con respecto a eso Tsukune, te he citado hoy para darte la noticia que eh decidido cambiarte a una preparatoria diferente a la que pensabas ir-

-Bueno Papá y a que se debe ese cambio?- miraba a su padre con mirada con un poco de recelo ante sus planes.

-Tsukune estos años han sido difíciles….-

-No para nada, esto ha sido un paseo por el parque para mí, ayudar a diseñar y crear armas es el sueño de todo niño-

-Tsukune no seas sarcástico, estoy tratando de decirte que nunca tuviste una infancia ni adolescencia normal, por lo cual decidí inscribirte en esa preparatoria-

-Genial y que preparatoria es?-

-Bien la dirección no la recuerdo, pero se llama "Academia Youkai", pero te daré un concejo para este año de clases-

-Ya se no me vas a decir que no abuse de mi inteligencia, que no me gane muchos enemigos, que no conquiste muchas chicas-

-Pues no-, entonces Tsukune al más puro estilo anime cayo para atrás ante la respuesta de su padre.

-Quiero que te diviertas, que experimentes lo que es ser adolescente normal-

-Un momento Papá me dices que me divierta, pero si eso lo hago cada fin de semana-

-Encerrarte en la Mansión de invierno, con muchas chicas y los amigos que conoces, hacer fiestas demasiado subidas de tono, no me parece de un joven de tu edad-

-Bueno ya olvídate del escándalo del paparazzi, ya te explique que fue un montaje, pero es enserio-

-Si, por tu salud mental, he decidido darte un año sabático, el cual lo puedes extender si gustas, en fin como ya es de tu conocimiento, todas las Universidades del país te tienen las puertas abiertas apruebes o no la preparatoria-

-Acepto padre tu propuesta con una condición-

-Y cuál es?-

-Pues que me seguirás brindando el apoyo de la compañía para mis proyectos personales, y que me permitirás seguir desarrollando nuevos aparatos-

-Está bien Tsukune acepto tus condiciones, por cierto tu Mamá me dijo que retorna de su viaje por Europa en dos semanas-

-Lastima, cuando venga ya estaré encerrado en la Academia, la extrañe mucho estos últimos nueve meses, dile que cuando llegue procurare llamarla todos los días-

-Bien Tsukune llegamos a un acuerdo?-

-Si Padre estoy de acuerdo y tú qué opinas SAGA?-

-_Me permito expresar mi opinión, el trato es justo, sugiero que lo sellen con un abrazo de Padre e hijo-_

-Tsukune me impresionas lo programaste demasiado bien, hacemos lo que el sugirió?-

-Claro Padre es una excelente idea-

Se abrazaron como SAGA lo sugirió, caía la tarde observaban esa tonalidad anaranjada en el poniente, esos eran de los pocos momentos padre e hijo que podían disfrutar.

Notas del Autor: Si tienen imaginación ya sabe a quien mescle con Tsukune, ojala les guste los demás capítulos, les adelanto que van hacer largos y talves me demore en actualizar, nos vemos por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, no me demore en actualizar por pedido de algunos lectores, asi que aquí les traigo lo prometido la continuación de este experimento mio, agradeco a Akihisa Ikeda por los personajes

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde vine a caer?

Muy por la mañana el bus de la Academia paso a recoger a Tsukune, ser el único dentro de el le traía recuerdos de cuando viajaba en limusina, eran solo él y el conductor (claro que después de dar un par de vueltas por el centro recogía muchas pasajeras), pero en este caso era demasiado misterioso en su actitud, con vos tétrica se dirigió a Tsukune:-¿Eres tú el nuevo estudiante de ingreso a la Academia Youkai?-

-Ah si-

-En ese caso será mejor que te prepares-

-¿Qué?- a Tsukune esa conversación ya no le convencía para nada.

-Cuando salgamos de este largo túnel estaremos frente a la Academia, la cual es muy terrorífica-

Y así atravesaron un túnel, Tsukune pudo apreciar que durante los instantes dentro del túnel se sentía como estar en un hoyo de gusano (espacio interdimensional en física cuántica), estaba recorriendo el camino hacia otra dimensión, al salir del túnel pudo observar que ya no estaban en el mismo mundo:

-Nos vemos muchacho ten cuidado-, es lo único que el conductor le dijo a Tsukune antes de marcharse.

-Donde diablos estoy, esto es muy raro, que bueno que te traje-, al abrir una maleta Tsukune saco una especie de muñequera y se la puso en la mano izquierda, toco un par de botones, y le dio acceso a una pequeña pantalla táctil a su vez le puso un código y se encendió el dichoso aparato, además se puso un pequeñísimo auricular en la oreja derecha.

-_Sistemas iniciados, Buenos días Tsukune, SAGA operativo al cien por ciento-_

Tsukune había creado una especie de computador portátil, cargado con el sistema operativo que él había creado,-Bien SAGA, corre un análisis, quiero ubicación y si es viable conexión satelital desde aquí-.

-_Bien Tsukune, tiempo aproximado del análisis diez minutos-, _Tsukune recogió sus cosas, miro el edificio de la Academia Youkai a lo lejos, pensó que sería mejor ponerse en marcha, tendría que atravesar un bosque para llegar, y camino.

Le daba crédito al conductor en verdad la atmosfera de ese sitio sí que era tétrica, lapidas a los lados del camino, arboles sacados de las películas de terror, y murciélagos,-Genial esto parece la típica película de terror americana, que falta ahora-, no debió decir eso, comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño que se acercaba, -SAGA, ya terminaste el análisis, te necesito para que me ayudes-, y escucho la voz dentro de su oído.

-_Análisis completo en 3,2,1, coordenadas del sitio desconocido, conexión satelital imposible parece que estuviéramos en otra dimensión, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, que más necesitas saber-_

-Usa el radar y confírmame si algo se acerca hacia mí-

-_Radar en funcionamiento, tiempo aproximado de llegada del objeto tres minutos, le sugiero quitarse de aquí-_

-Gracias SAGA, pero hare algo mejor-, entonces comenzó a correr como desquiciado, se detuvo delante de un gran montículo de tierra, agitado por la carrera, sacando la lengua y secándose el sudor de la frente,-Bueno creo que perdí a esa cosa, cierto SAGA-.

_-Tiempo de impacto en 3, 2, 1-, _y detrás de Tsukune salio una bicicleta que le dio un tremendo golpazo en la espalda y lo hizo salir volando por los aires, al tomar conciencia pudo notar que su mano derecha estaba tocando una superficie suave y tibia, entonces se le paso lo aturdido al oír un pequeño gemido femenino, miro al frente de él, era la mejor visión que había tenido hasta el momento:

-Está bien, me marie por mi anemia-, entonces Tsukune dio un paso atrás luego de tener la mano en el muslo de esa chica desconocida, estaba claro que no quería tener altercados, aunque cabe señalar que era demasiado hermosa.

-Oh estas sangrando, déjame ayudarte-, ella se le acercó con un pañuelo al notar la sangre que salía del pómulo derecho de Tsukune a causa de un pequeño corte, se acercó lo suficiente para que el chico sintiera su perfume, aspiro profundo,-Huele muy bien-, pensó Tsukune.

-Ese olor es tan dulce, no me puedo resistir, soy un vampiro-, ella se le acerco lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa pero, lo mordió en el cuello, succiono la sangre del pobre muchacho que no salía del asombro, sintió los colmillos aunque no fuera muy doloroso.

Cuando reacciono al fin, se alejó de esa chica,-Me chuparon la sangre, me la chuparon-, comenzó a dar vueltas asustado,-Discúlpame soy Moka Akashiya, aunque me veo así soy un vampiro-.

-Vampiro, los monstruos chupa sangre que no les gustan los ajos ni las cruces-, el la veía asustado, -Si, muchas gracias por la comida, tu sangre es tan deliciosa-, Tsukune la miraba con cara de sorprendido e idiotizado (eran demasiadas cosas para digerir).

-Eh, así que tu odias nuestro tipo de…..vampiros?- le realizaba la pregunta mientras caminaban por el bosque, Tsukune mientras tanto pensaba que debería hacer ante tal situación, -Eh, yo no diría eso (todavía se sentía asustado), los vampiros son únicos-, no importaba que la chica sea hermosa pero ella era un monstruo, y para salvar su cuello no debía ser grosero.

-Excelente!, entonces si no te importa, por favor seamos amigos, me sentía sola, porque no conozco a nadie por aquí-

-Este, soy Tsukune Aono mucho gusto (creo que no me reconocerá)-

-El gusto es mío, cuando la ceremonia de apertura termine, hablemos más que te parece, ok-

Se separaron, caminando mientras no lo veían,-Bien SAGA, nueva situación, te cargue con casi toda la mayoría de la información del mundo, quiero que corras un análisis de que tan viable es esta posibilidad, de que existan monstruos en el mundo-.

_-Análisis en proceso Tsukune, tiempo máximo cinco minutos-_ hasta a Tsukune le pareció poco el tiempo de análisis,-SAGA, no te averiaste por el golpe, no crees que cinco minutos es muy poco-, la muñequera continuaba sin hacerle caso,_-Tsukune, cinco minutos es suficiente, considerando lo que analizado hasta ahora, y tu encuentro con la vampiresa, si Tsukune los monstruos existen, te sugiero regresar a casa por tu seguridad-._

-Esperemos a ver qué pasa SAGA, no creo que sea ten feo-

_-Le permito agregar que deje de pensar en esa chica, recuerde a las suecas que dejo en su mansión de invierno-_

-SAGA, no recuerdes todo, aunque creo que eso es imposible, Freia y Oxana, les llame para que regresaran a su país, no niego que Moka es hermosa, me da igual, esto es interesante puedo descubrir muchas cosas para sacar algún beneficio científico de todo esto-

_-Bien Tsukune, continuaremos con esto pero te sugiero que encuentres un punto de acceso a alguna red necesito conectarme con mi matriz en la empresa –_

-Si SAGA, hare lo posible para encontrar un punto de acceso, por el momento aunque no quiera deberé manejar un perfil más bajo de lo planeado, seré el estudiante más pero más promedio de esta academia, me divertiré de esta manera-, siguiendo con su camino y después del acto de apertura se dirigió a su salón de clases.

-Les doy la bienvenida, soy Nekonome Shizuka, seré su maestra este año…..-

Tsukune hizo lo mejor que savia hacer,-SAGA, escucha todo lo que diga la profesora, después me das un resumen, dale play a AC/DC-, en fin Tsukune presentaba la actitud más desinteresada, hasta que escucho a un chico alado de el,-No sería mejor comernos a los insignificantes humanos, y en el caso de las chicas hermosas abusar de ellas-.

Pensando para sus adentros, "podrá ser un monstruo pero esa actitud es de un idiota, hare que respetes a la humanidad", seguía concentrado analizando a aquel muchacho, no se percató de la alumna que entraba, -Después de la ceremonia me perdí por la academia, perdón por llegar tarde-

La maestra la observo, -Pasa linda toma asiento-, ella continuo con su camino buscando un asiento ante la mirada expectante de los demás alumnos, que estaban atontados por ella, -_Tsukune es mejor que observes quien ingreso en este momento, gire hacia su derecha-_, el giro hacia su derecha, se observaron y,-Tsukune estamos en el mismo salón seremos compañeros-, y se le tiro encima abrazándolo, los demás alumnos estaba muy celosos al no saber el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Terminada la explicación de las reglas de la academia salieron del salón, Moka lo llevaba estrechado del brazo, Tsukune recordaba hechos de su anterior escuela, "bueno recuerdo cuando en mi otra escuela andaba con chicas (de cuatro a cinco por lo menos), no será tan malo estar aquí", y la vos de su oído,_-Tsukune escucho lo que dicen los demás alumnos, están todos celosos que andes con la Srta. Akashiya, ten cuidado-._

Tsukune haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía SAGA continúo caminando con Moka,-Te llamas Moka Akashiya verdad-, frente a ellos se presentaba un joven un poco desaliñado y con aretes,-Soy Saizou Komiya saludos, por cierto que hace una chica tan linda como tú con un tipo como este-, acto seguido elevo al pobre Tsukune como si no pesara nada,-_Te lo advertí Tsukune, pero si no lo recuerdas este tipo odia a la humanidad, ten cuidado parece ser un monstruo peligroso-._

Y como si se tratase de ropa vieja lo mando a estrellarse contra el piso al pobre muchacho,-Alguien superior como yo es mejor que esa cucaracha de hombre, ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos a otro lugar y nos divertimos?-, entonces Moka agarro de la mano a Tsukune de un jalón lo puso de pie,-Lo siento en este momento me estoy divirtiendo con Tsukune-, caminaron a paso apresurado dejando al busca pleitos solo,-Yo nunca dejo que una mujer se me escape-, fue lo único que dijo en forma de amenaza cuando los vio alejarse.

Mientras lo jalaba a un lugar más alejado, Tsukune pensaba "cucaracha de hombre me dijo, pero aunque se boxeo y otras formas para defenderme no podré hacer nada con la fuerza que tengo",-Eso fue sorprendente, ¿verdad me asuste un poco?, estas bien Tsukune-

-Si estoy bien Moka, pero porque eres tan amigable con un desconocido, soy un chico común e insignificante-

-Para mí no eres insignificante Tsukune, además estamos en términos de chupasangre-, ese comentario hizo que el chico se sorprendiera.

-Siéntete orgulloso Tsukune, tú tienes sangre muy buena es mucho mejor que la sangre de los paquetes de transfusiones, es muy espesa, y la dulzura y el balance de minerales son perfectos-

-Que soy comida!-

-Bueno de echo sabes Tsukune tú fuiste mi primera vez-, ante este comentario SAGA se puso alerta,-_Bien echo Tsukune, no sé cómo serán las costumbres entre vampiros_ _pero cuidado te echas la soga al cuello-_

-Tú eres la primera persona de la que me alimento, ese sentimiento nunca lo olvidare, que vergüenza-, ella pensó en darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho para felicitarlo pero lo estrello contra la pared con fuerza.

Recorrieron la mayor parte de la academia juntos hasta llegar a los dormitorios, -Mira Tsukune un edificio lleno de dignidad y carácter-, Tsukune miraba el edificio parecía sacado de Chernóbil, tétrico y nada acogedor.

-No creo que pueda vivir en un sitio como este durante tres años Moka-

-En serio no te gusta, aunque seas un monstruo, oh hablando de eso que clase de monstruo eres?-

-Yo…..yo soy humano…pero-

-Oh discúlpame Tsukune olvide que revelar tu verdadera forma va en contra de las reglas de la academia, no quise haberte esa pregunta-, Tsukune aliviado porque ella se retractó de su pregunta mejor preguntaría él una duda que tenía:

-Hablando del tema, solo puedo verte como un humano Moka, ¿de veras eres un vampiro?-

-Si desde luego, en este momento me veo como un humano común y corriente, pero si me quito este rosario de mi pecho me convertiré en un terrible vampiro-

-¿Rosario?-, con cara de no entender la última parte

-Los rosarios tiene el efecto de sellar los poderes de los vampiros, ya que en mi forma original causaba muchos estragos, me pusieron este rosario para poder mantener sellados mis poderes de vampiro-

"Aunque se vea como un humano normal Moka no es normal, de verdad no es humana", pensaba para sus adentros el muchacho, -Pero aunque nuestros poderes estén sellados seguimos necesitando sangre, mi debilidad-, y otra vez se acercó al cuello del muchacho, succiono su sangre, lo dejo atónito por ese movimiento y se alejó,- Gracias Tsukune nos vemos mañ se retiró a buscar su dormitorio, Tsukune por su parte también se dirigiría a buscar su dormitorio, según las indicaciones del papel se encontraba en el tercer piso, cuando por fin lo encontró se encerró y se puso a desempacar, ordeno su ropa, se puso cómodo y de otra maleta saco cuatro pequeños proyectores, junto a unos parlante también pequeños, los coloco en puntos estratégicos dentro de la habitación, y una especie de C.P.U, también un objeto circular brillante al que conecto todo, se quitó la muñequera (la mayoría la había confundido con reloj) la conecto al C.P.U:

-Bien SAGA estoy listo para que me des un resumen de lo acontecido-, los proyectores se encendieron mostrando un mapa de la academia a manera de un holograma, mientras Tsukune oía todo en el auricular.

_-Muy bien Tsukune para resumir el objetivo y las reglas de esta academia según lo que dijo la maestra Nekonome, es ayudar a los monstruos a convivir pacíficamente con los humanos, por lo cual dentro de esta es prohibido transformarse o revelar qué clase de monstruo eres, pero bajo situaciones especiales es posible transformarse, así que todos dentro de esta academia son monstruos y como adicional si un humano llega a entrar deberá ser ejecutado-_

Mientras visualizaba el holograma Tsukune sonrió de medio lado,-Me estás diciendo que por caer aquí por casualidad estoy prácticamente muerto, eso si da miedo, pero seguiré aquí por el momento-

_-Te gusta la Srta. Akashiya por eso no quieres dejar este sitio no es verdad?-_

-Muy bien SAGA sigue con esos comentarios fuera de lugar y tendré que borrarte, mejor as algo de utilidad, escanea este edificio y verifica si tiene sótano-

_-Con gusto lo hiciera pero olvidaste empacar los nano escáneres así que tendrás que bajar conmigo para averiguarlo-_

-Que lata, solo porque necesito montar un laboratorio clandestino lo hare-, el chico se puso ropa deportiva blanca y bajo. Encontró la dichosa entrada del sótano, lo bueno es que parecía que nadie lo utilizaba, al meterse dentro de este y después de que una gran cantidad de murciélagos salga del mismo, se encontró con un gran espacio, levanto su brazo izquierdo y dio una vuelta completa, subió ya que tenía la información que necesitaba, pero al pasar por el primer piso.

-Hey chico espera-, esa voz era inconfundible era aquel chico problemático

-Saizou, que necesitas?-, y agarrándolo del cuello se lo llevo afuera, lo sujeto contra la pared muy fuerte casi sofocándolo,-Parece que hoy te divertiste mucho con Moka Akashiya, y vas a pagar por eso, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma?-, cuando sucedía esto SAGA ya tenía varias recomendaciones.

_-Bien Tsukune escúdate en las reglas de la Academia, dile que no puedes revelar tu verdadera forma-, _entonces Tsukune repitió lo mismo,-No te puedo decir que clase de monstruo soy va contra las reglas-, después de decir esta frase Saizou lo soltó y lo dejo caer al piso, sobre la cabeza de Tsukune dio un golpe a la pared dejando un gran agujero, Tsukune estaba como papel de blanco por el susto.

-Bien niño bonito, como no me quieres revelar tu verdadera forma te dejare, pero si te vuelves acercar a Moka eres cadáver me entendiste-, se retiró del lugar dejando a Tsukune, por su parte Tsukune comenzó a subir por las escaleras se encerró en su cuarto, conecto de nuevo a SAGA al C.P.U, -Bien SAGA me conoces que soy alguien de varias opciones formúlame las dos mejores que tengo al momento-, SAGA muy hábilmente en holograma le proyecto todo, desde el hueco en la pared, hasta los datos de la fuerza que se debió ejercer para dejar la pared así, también las otras posibles clases de monstruos que posiblemente existirían ahí dentro.

_-Bien Tsukune te recomiendo por tu seguridad, redacta tu carta de renuncia y retírate de esta academia, no podrás hacer frente a estos tipos ninguno es normal, así que esa es mi recomendación-._

-Lo hare SAGA renunciare a esta dichosa academia, me olvidare de todas estas cosas, me espera un buen futuro afuera después de todo que puedo encontrar acá adentro que no tenga haya fuera-, mientras caminaba entre holograma y holograma se topó con la foto de cierta vampiresa, pensó en lo bien que la paso con ella (claro que saltándose la parte de la succión de sangre), sonrió de medio lado, miro hacia el escritorio, se dirigió hasta él y comenzó a redactar su renuncia, pensativo continuo hablando.

-SAGA en algunos momentos terminare de redactar la carta de renuncia, pero te dije que soy hombre de varias opciones, trabajaremos en la segunda opción cuando termine, será por si acaso se presenta algún inconveniente, me olvide de varias cosas pero de mi otro proyecto no, veremos qué podemos hacer hasta que amanezca-, y así Tsukune casi se amaneció trabajando en algunos objetos que saco de un bolso que llevaba con sus demás cosas y que coloco en un armario.

Con sus maletas en las manos y saliendo muy temprano Tsukune con la renuncia en el bolsillo, caminaba hacia el bosque pero,-Tsukune buenos días, si no nos apuramos nos van a poner retraso-, Moka lo abrazaba cariñosamente, pero se percató del equipaje, -¿Qué te pasa?-.

-No puedo evitarlo Moka, renunciare a esta academia, e iré a una de humanos, no quiero tener problemas-

-¡De ninguna manera!, no puedes ir a estudiar con humanos, yo odio a esos humanos-

-¿Qué?-, fue lo único que pudo decir ante su sorpresa, pese a todo las palabras de aquella chica vampiro le dolieron, le dolieron en su corazón.

-Tus sabes yo fui a una escuela para humanos en secundaria, estaba sola ninguno de esos humanos creían en monstruos, así que creían que yo era extraña, que era diferente a ellos, que no debía estar ahí, que sería mejor que existiera (un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la vampiresa), fue muy duro, pero tu dijiste que estaba bien aunque te enteraste que soy un vampiro, esta es la primera vez que no me siento sola-

Acercándose un poco más hacia el chico continuo hablando tratando de convencerlo,-No puedes irte Tsukune, estudiaremos juntos muy duro en esta academia-

Con la mirada fija en el suelo el pobre chico comenzó abrir la boca,-Si yo te dijera que soy un humano de esos que tanto odias, ¿me detendrías de todas formas?, porque soy humano soy diferente a ti, por un error termine en esta academia-, para cuando dijo esto Moka tenía una mirada de susto en el rostro,-No hay forma de que un humano entre aquí-.

Al observar a la chica Tsukune pudo apreciar su mirada, -Moka esa mirada en tu cara lo dice todo, te diste cuenta que soy humano y que no debería estar aquí-

-Espera Tsukune un momento-, ella intentaba agarrarlo por el hombro.

-¡Suéltame! Tu odias a los humanos ¿¡verdad!?, a por cierto perdóname por ser amigo de un monstruo-, y corriendo rápidamente Tsukune se internó en el bosque, corrió y corrió hasta que SAGA le dijo,-_Tsukune detente o caerás al agua, ya estamos en la parada del bus ahora solo espera-._

-Lo siento SAGA, es que…no sé si esto será para mí-

En el sitio donde la dejo, Moka no reaccionaba todavía, articulo sus pensamientos y las palabras fluyeron,- No puede ser, aunque haya hecho un amigo, aunque es la primera vez que no me sentía sola sentí que tenía un amigo, ¡Tsukune!-, salio corriendo en busca de su único amigo para hacerlo volver, cuando se internó profundamente en el bosque una voz conocida salio de los árboles.

-Por qué estás sola, no deberías estar sola Moka Akashiya, deberías estar con alguien como yo-

-Saizou, pero no deberías-

-De verdad tu belleza es incomparable con cualquiera de esos humanos de los que he abusado (el atacante se comenzó a quitar el uniforme), de verdad te quiero a ti Moka Akashiya-

-Saizou detente- la chica se estaba comenzando a asustar ante esa actitud

-No puedo controlarme más cuando me siento así mi cuerpo comienza a cansarse, cuando llego a este punto nadie puede detenerme, y no puedo mantener mi forma humana por más tiempo, disfrutare de esta violación a las reglas de la academia-, y así se revelo la verdadera forma de Saizou era un troll enorme

-No…..no que alguien me ayude…¡Tsukune!-

Mientras tanto Tsukune seguía esperando el autobús_,-No te preocupes Tsukune en quince segundos estará el bus aquí-,_y como SAGA lo anuncioel autobús se parqueaba frente a Tsukune y le abría la puerta con el mismo conducto que lo trajo:

-Así que huyes después de todo, como ya lo suponía desde el principio, está bien niño sube si no te vas arrepentir

Pesadamente Tsukune estaba subiendo al bus pero,_-Tsukune detecte la voz de la Srta. Akashiya pidiendo ayuda está a cinco minutos de aquí corriendo, parece que te siguió-_

Entonces Tsukune puso las cosas en su mente ordenadamente,-Recuerdas de la otra opción por si acaso SAGA-

_-Claro que la recuerdo, ¿la implementas?-_

-Sí, si ella me vino a buscar creo que no le importa que sea humano, la salvaremos-, de dentro de una maleta ante la mirada del conductor el muchacho saco varios cables, un circulo muy brillante, y unos guantes, se quitó la camisa rápidamente por dentro llevaba una especie de chaleco al cual adhirió el circulo brillante unió los cables a los guantes y esto a su vez a la muñequera, se puso la camisa otra vez y comenzó a correr.

Cuando llego al sitio exacto gracias a SAGA encontró como Saizou estaba maltratando a Moka, con su larga lengua sujetaba la pierna de la chica y la golpeaba contra los árboles, aunque le dio miedo la forma de Saizou, Tsukune se llenó de valor,-Hey tu grandulón, metete con alguien que si pude responderte peleando-

Oír la voz de Tsukune causo que Moka reaccionara,-Tsukune!, regresaste-

Saizou la soltó y se fijó en su nuevo objetivo,-Así que regresaste basura, entonces te matare a ti primero y luego abusare de ella matare dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Eso si sobrevives asqueroso-, y levantando su mano derecha Tsukune le envió una ráfaga de luz hacia Saizou, este a su vez la esquivo, -Que trajiste el flash para las fotos insecto?-

-Pues no lo creo imbécil, mira detrás de ti-, la supuesta ráfaga de luz había destruido un par de árboles sea lo que fuere hizo poner a Saizou mas alerta,

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-

-Pues para ti, soy un demonio, prepárate-, alzo otra vez su mano derecha y le envió otra ráfaga de energía, Saizou la esquivo y se acercó rápidamente a Tsukune, y de un solo manotazo lo envió a estrellarse contra unas lapidas, entre medio sonámbulo después del golpe escucho a SAGA decir,_-Lo siento Tsukune por el golpe el reactor se averió, imposible volver a utilizar el guante repulsor, creo Tsukune que este es nuestro fin-_

Moka se acercó hacia él lo tomo entre sus brazos,-Que horrible aunque regresaste e intentas salvarme, y no sé con qué clase de poder, paso esto, perdóname después de todo, humanos y monstruos no son iguales (las lágrimas rodaban abundantemente por el rostro de la vampiresa), porque soy un vampiro chupo sangre de los humanos y termino lastimándolos, la verdad es que todo este tiempo, yo eh querido hacer amigos aunque fuera a una escuela humana, pero creo que eso es imposible, siempre te terminaría lastimando-.

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas Tsukune toma el hombro de Moka,-Aunque sea un chico débil Moka y no valgo nada, me di cuenta que escapar a casa y separarme así de ti no era correcto, porque yo quiero ser tu amigo Moka, aunque seas una vampiresa me gustas-, se pone de pie frente a ella causando que continúe el llanto de la chica, por desgracia esta acción causo que le diera la espalda a Saizou,-Que estás diciendo, muere basura-, ese patazo en la espalda causo que Tsukune caiga pesadamente contra Moka, pero al querer sujetarla agarro la cruz del rosario de la chica causando que se desprenda, fue entonces que una gran nube de murciélagos bajo del cielo y cubrió a Moka por completo, al retirarse estos animales, se pudo apreciar el cambio, su cabello era plateado, sus ojos rojos, y una expresión muy serena frente al enemigo.

Saizou por su parte estaba en shock, sentía el gran poder místico que emanaba aquella chica,-¿Qué pasa grandote?, no intentabas tomarme por la fuerza inténtalo-, con su enorme mano intento asestar un golpe contra ella pero:

-Atacándome con ese nivel de poder no lograras nada-, ella recibió el golpe de lleno con su cuerpo y ni siquiera se había movido, Saizou sintió pánico, un vampiro resulto demasiado para él, -Entonces tendrás que reconocer tu lugar-, de un salto se elevó y le dio un patazo al rostro causando que salga volando, y cayera totalmente sin conocimiento.

Tsukune que observo todo lo acontecido desde el piso, alcanzo a parase y tambaleante se acercó a ella,-Que pasa estas asustado de este yo, no estés asustado no te lastimare (le quito la cruz de las manos), porque tu sangre es deliciosa para mi otra yo (acerco su mano derecha al rostro del chico), personalidades múltiples, da miedo pero hasta esta moka es hermosa-.

Cuando intento ponerse la cruz, Tsukune se desmayó por los golpes, así que ella tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se caiga al suelo.

Despertó después de alguno minutos, reacciono al darse cuenta que estaba sobre las piernas de aquella chica,-Tsukune reaccionaste, te sientes mejor-

-Pues sí, gracias Moka, pero tengo algo que hacer-, saco la renuncia de su bolsillo y la rompió, serian tres años largo pero el también encontró una amiga sincera, una a la que no le importara quien era el.

Notas del Autor: Un agradecimiento Kiuby po el jalon de orejas, y a DanPer por pasarse por aquí y leer el primer capitulo, en fin seguire actualizando pero me demorare, tengo otras historias en proyecto, nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, agradezco a Akihisa Ikeda por tan buenos personajes (y por crear a mi musa personificada), abajo nos vemos con más.

Capítulo 3: Contrabando y Chica demonio

—Pero Tsukune no seas necio, vamos a la enfermería estás demasiado golpeado.

—Si Moka lo hare pero dame cinco minutos para ir a ver mis maletas en la parada del autobús, no te preocupes tanto por mí, regresare y me llevaras a la enfermería; Así tambaleante y con todo el cuerpo adolorido caminaba Tsukune a recoger sus cosas.

—Tsukune otra cosa más, ¿Qué clase de energía utilizaste para intentar salvarme? Tú eres un humano, así que no tienes poderes o habilidades supernaturales.

Tsukune freno en seco, —Bueno Moka, mi Padre trabaja diseñando armas y tome prestada esta para defenderme de brabucones, pero veo que es demasiado poderosa, déjame ir por mis cosas para contarte más sobre mi vida; y así Tsukune continuo con su caminata claro que ahora era mas apresurada.

—_Bien Tsukune evaluando la situación, ya que decidiste quedarte, necesitaremos materiales y todo lo demás de la empresa para poder sobrevivir, incluida la conexión con el servidor de la empresa._

—Si SAGA no seas tan exigente, deberemos hacer las cosas paso a paso, lo primero debemos "comprar" prácticamente al chofer del bus, él es un nexo entre este mundo y el nuestro, además que cuenta con un medio de transporte; Llegando a donde estaba el bus encontró al chofer fumando un habano con las maletas de Tsukune a un lado.

—Bien chico, has decidido quedarte pese a que tu vida correrá peligro, recoge tus cosas regresare en un mes para ver si has sobrevivido, nos vemos.

—Un momento Sr. Conductor, quisiera hacer un trato con usted.

—Trato chico, ¿que necesitas de mí?

—Pues quiero que me traiga algunas cosas de la empresa donde mi padre trabaja, le daré una lista para que la entregue y le darán lo que necesito.

—Bien chico, ¿pero que me das tu a cambio?

—Pues le daré una caja de puros cubanos originales si me trae lo que le van a entregar, mandare indicaciones para que se los entreguen cuando vaya a ver lo que le pido, ¿hacemos trato?

Tsukune le extendía su mano para sellar el trato, —Bien chico, te ayudare pero si no están mis puros no te traeré nada.

Entonces Tsukune puso una memoria micro sd en la muñequera, —Bien SAGA todo lo que creas que necesitemos realiza un archivo y guárdalo en esta memoria, claro incluidos los habanos para el conductor, y pon las indicaciones claras que nuestras cosas las envíen en las cajas especiales.

Y en un momento la información ya estaba en la memoria, —Bien Sr. Conductor, esta es la lista, lo único que debe hacer es entregar esta memoria en la recepción del edificio, el resto lo hará la recepcionista.

—Bien chico has hecho un trato, dentro de un mes a esta hora me encontraras en este mismo sitio con lo que tu as mandado a pedir, nos vemos; Se subió al autobús y se marchó adentrándose al túnel.

Después de tomar su equipaje, junto a Moka se dirigieron a los dormitorios, —Entonces Tsukune, tu padre trabaja para el gobierno haciendo armas y tu mamá viaja por el mundo por su trabajo, tu familia es interesante, me gustaría mucho conocerlos algún día de estos.

—_Bien Tsukune, si sigue así el asunto creo que te echaran la soga encima, recuerda a tu mamá la última vez que le presentaste a una novia tuya, ya los daba por comprometidos. _

Tsukune le palpitaba la oreja de la rabia por lo que escuchaba de su ayudante electrónico, solo cerraba los ojos para mantener la calma, era culpa de el por darle acceso a su especie de diario digital de su computadora personal, —Claro Moka, si quieres te los puedo presentar cuando quieras, no tengo problema, le sonrió y ella lo abrazo tiernamente.

—Te dejo Tsukune, mañana nos vemos, descansa para que te recuperes, cada quien tomo su rumbo, una vez en su habitación el chico coloco su equipaje en el piso y se tiro a lado de este. —Hay maldita sea que dolor de cuerpo, SAGA recuérdame si empaque otro reactor y pastillas para el dolor.

—_Pues si Tsukune, pero te recuerdo el reactor que empacaste es menos poderoso, solo sirve para recargarme y utilizar los proyectores, en caso de que quieras volver a tratar de combatir no te servirá, y claro que en la lista pedí materiales para hacer otro reactor, _Tsukune pese al dolor sonreía.

—Muy bien SAGA, ese fue mi objetivo al programarte, siempre estar con un paso adelante, bueno creo que me iré a duchar y luego me tomare las pastillas, mañana veremos que sucede.

Había amanecido, el dolor de cuerpo se había aminorado, caminaba hacia su segundo día de clases, mientras caminaba los estudiantes a su alrededor murmuraban, —_ Tsukune creo que se está corriendo un falso rumor, según parece todos creen que tu derrotaste a Saizou, me que parece será malo para tu reputación; _Tsukune solo escuchaba, como siempre los chismes harían difícil su vida.

Continuaba caminado y de repente, —Tsukune, buenos días, me alegra que hayas amanecido mejor; Moka se le tiraba encima abrazándolo muy afectuosamente, ante la mirada perpleja de todos los estudiantes, los cuales maldecían al chico por la suerte de estar con ella.

—Buenos días Moka, si amanecí mejor, gracias por preocuparte; continuaron caminando mientras hablaban, —Sabes, entiendo que debes sentirte solo como el único humano en esta academia, así que quiero cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, por cierto Tsukune hoy me desperté tarde y— poco a poco se acercó al chico, lo miraba a los ojos, el por su parte se quedó quieto seducido por ella—, me olvide de desayunar; acto seguido mordió el cuello del chico.

— ¡No Moka, me mordiste de nuevo!; salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo internándose en el bosque.

—Creo que se me fue la mano con Tsukune, pero no puedo resistir el olor dulce de su sangre; continuo caminando a la academia, pero detrás de unos árboles alguien había observado todo lo sucedido y también se ponía en marcha.

—_Ya Tsukune para de correr, te vas a perder y debido al lugar en el que estamos supongo que no sería difícil encontrar a la bruja de Blair;_ dejo de correr, comenzó a pensar en voz alta, —No pensé que Moka me iba a utilizar como desayuno, ¿Qué me ocurrirá si continúo así? , ¿Terminare sin ningún amigo en esta escuela de fenómenos?

—Oh…oh ayúdenme; detrás de el una chica de cabello celeste claro, se arrastraba de rodillas, al parecer se sentía enferma. —Ayúdame…por favor…dame una mano…de repente me comencé a sentir mal.

Tsukune se acercó rápidamente donde ella estaba, la tomo por un brazo e intento hacer que se levantara, — ¿Puedes levantarte? Vamos a la enfermería del colegio; cuando logro que ella se levantara, su amigo electrónico rápidamente corrió su escáner corporal, —_Bueno Tsukune al parecer la chica está en buenas condiciones, pero dado a que también debe ser un monstruo, no puedo dar por acertado mi diagnóstico, además, al escanearla note porque la ayudaste tan rápidamente, tiene un buen par de razones para ser un buen samaritano._

Después de ese comentario Tsukune se culpaba así mismo por los detalles de programación de su amigo, un ayudante electrónico depravado era lo único que le faltaba, —Muchas gracias siempre eh tenido un cuerpo débil, mi pecho de repente me comenzó a doler, abrázame—ella lo abrazo—¡Mi pecho se siente como si fuera a explotar!

La chica acerco su par de atributos al cuerpo del muchacho, causando una corriente eléctrica en su sistema nervioso, y pensamientos fuera de lugar, —Whoaaa ¡Su pecho realmente parece como si fuera a explotar! ¡Son tan grandes y suaves! Espera, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, ¡Me veo como un idiota! Tsukune acompaño a la chica hasta la academia pensando llevarla hasta la enfermería, pero la muchacha tenía otros planes, —Tsukune, quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

— ¿Tú me conoces?, en que otro sitio nos hemos visto, porque no me pareces conocida

—Pues del salón, estamos en la misma clase, lo ves; de su mente se proyectó la imagen de ella del día anterior, en el asiento detrás de Tsukune

— ¿Qué quieres que vea?; claro la proyección mental solo fue para ella, por lo cual fue la pregunta del muchacho, —No te preocupes Tsukune, yo sola me comprendo, de pronto me comencé a sentir mareada; Nuevamente se tambaleo y Tsukune la abrazo para que no se cayera.

—Mírame a los ojos, soy Kurumu Kurono ¿Por favor se un buen amigo para mí, ok? Cuando la observo a los ojos, Tsukune se sintió hechizado, su cuerpo ya no le respondía. —Que bonitos ojos…. ¿qué pasa conmigo?... ¿por qué estoy comenzando a querer abrazarla fuertemente?; Totalmente fuera de su control corporal comenzó abrazar fuertemente a la chica.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo una vampiresa observaba la escena contrariada, —Tsukune ¿Quién es ella y por qué la estas abrazando?; —Pues, Moka no te importa (Un momento maldita sea yo no quiero decir eso, algo raro pasa aquí); —Vamos Tsukune, llegaremos tarde a la clase, deja aquella chica sin importancia; Y como si se tratase de un zombi Tsukune siguió a Kurumu hasta el aula, claro que fueron bien abrazados.

—_Bien Tsukune, creo que se lo que paso, note una alteración en tus ondas cerebrales, fue a causa de un agente externo, culparía aquella chica pero no tengo pruebas al momento, te aconsejo encontrar a la Srta. Akashiya en el receso para que te disculpes, después de todo ella es la que te gusta_; SAGA era un excelente apoyo en esa situación, pero pareciera que lo programaron para hablar demás.

Detrás de Tsukune un par de féminas, continuaban pensando en lo acontecido, y de reojo se miraban enviándose rayos de ki, la primera seguía triste por la actitud de su amigo y quería saber de dónde conocía aquella mujer para abrazarla con tanto cariño, mientras la otra continuaba pensando que su plan se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección, terminada la clase, Tsukune quiso ver a Moka para disculparse, pero ya era tarde, había dejado su asiento ya hace mucho tiempo.

A lado de la máquina expendedora de jugos, Moka se disponía a beber a una lata de jugo de tomate, — ¿Tú eres un vampiro correcto?; al no saber de dónde provenía esa voz, Moka giro hacia todos lados, — ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De dónde viene esa voz?

—Es por lo menos lo que dicen los rumores, Moka Akashiya; aquella chica se encontraba sentada encima de las escaleras, dio un salto para caer frente a Moka, dicha escena no pasó desapercibida para la mirada de los estudiantes, y no faltaron los comentarios: "Pero mira eso calzones blancos", "Mira ese par de senos, es pequeña de estatura pero lo recompensa ampliamente".

—Tú eras la que estaba con Tsukune en el pasillo; se acercó a un lado de, —Yo soy la súcubos Kurumu Kurono, y eh venido a derrotarte; Contrariada por ese comentario Moka no sabía que decir, — Espera un minuto, ¿no va en contra de las reglas de la escuela revelar tu verdadera forma?

—No lo puedo soportar más ¡Tú eres la mayor monstruosidad en el camino de mi gran plan!

—Plan, ¿de que estas hablando?

—Mi plan es convertir a cada miembro del cuerpo estudiantil masculino de esta academia en mi esclavo, ¡El plan de transformación, el harem de la Academia Youkai!; para ese momento Moka tenia cara de "qué otra cosa absurda pasaría en este momento", —Mi plan era perfecto, debería haber tenido a cada tipo como mi esclavo, pero, todos los tipos de esta academia solo te ven a ti Moka Akashiya, no te permitiré salirte con la tuya, nunca podría perder en una batalla de encanto femenino, por eso he decidido robarte a Tsukune Aono, para probar que puedo derrotarte.

—Un momento, Tsukune no tiene nada que ver en esto; sonriéndole de medio lado Kurumu comento un descubrimiento, —Lo supe desde que estuvimos cerca, el huele muy bien, tal como un humano, ¿su sangre es deliciosa?, estas usando a Tsukune Aono como "alimento", ¿no es así?

—Pues no, no es cierto…, y de improviso llego el centro de la disputa, —Moka, al fin te encontré, quería disculparme, y de improviso una chica se tiro a los brazos de Tsukune, —Gracias por lo de esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Kurumu?, espera vine a pedirle disculpas a Moka, dentro de su oído su amigo cibernético ya había captado el aura negativa de la vampiresa, —_Tsukune, sácate de encima a la Srta. Kurono, noto que tu mejor amiga está enojada contigo, _para cuando escucho el consejo de su aliado, sentía una mirada de mujer celosa en su espalda, — ¿Qué pasa contigo?, estas preocupado por alguien y todavía pones esa cara tan feliz_._

Sentía como esos ojos femeninos se clavaban como cuchillo en su cuerpo, —Rayos Moka está enojada, está muy enojada; —Estas siendo manipulado por esa chica, aléjate de ella, ella no es tu amiga.

Tambaleándose Kurumu hizo uso de su truco, —Me siento mal otra vez, Tsukune me desmayo, el chico la agarro de nuevo, Kurumu lo miro fijo a sus ojos y otra vez lo tenía bajo su control, —No otra vez no, me pasa de nuevo, cuando veo a Kurumu a los ojos me siento extraño —Por favor Tsukune, aléjate de esa chica, terminaras comido por ella.

— ¡Oh realmente!, ¿No estás tú mismo usándome como desayuno Moka? Ese comentario hirió los sentimientos de Moka, cuando Tsukune salio del trance solo la pudo observar alejarse corriendo y llorando. Una vez dentro de la enfermería, Kurumu celebraba — ¡Finalmente lo hice!, hice llorar a esa molesta Moka. Yahoo ¿lo viste? ¿Esa cara lastimosa? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Tsukune sentado frente a la cama de la chica, se encontraba con la cabeza baja— ¿Me pregunto cómo demonios le dije eso a Moka? Mientras Tsukune seguía pensando; la chica demonio comenzó a pensar en la segunda parte de su plan, —Ahora solo simplemente convierto a Tsukune en mi esclavo y ganare; con un movimiento rápido, Kurumu estrecho entre su par de atributos al chico, causando que se sofocara un poco.

—No estés triste Tsukune, comprendo tus sentimientos, deja que Kurumu te consuele y olvidaras a esa chica; —_Bien Tsukune, primero mandas volando a una chica y te quedas con la más pechugona, una movida digna de cuando andabas en Cataluña, no Tsukune_; mientras en otro punto de la academia, una vampiresa se encontraba pensando lo ocurrido, — Me pregunto ¿Que soy yo para Tsukune? ¿Solamente quiero su sangre? Yo…—_Ingenua, Tsukune esta solamente siendo manipulado, eso es un poder llamado encanto, convierte al sexo opuesto en esclavo._

— ¿Qué está pasando?, una vos está saliendo del rosario; y en efecto dentro de la cruz de su rosario se comenzó a manifestar su otra personalidad, —_Ve pronto ayuda a Tsukune, si recibe un beso de esa chica se convertirá en su esclavo para siempre, un súcubo es un monstruo seduce hombres_.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Tsukune estaba acostado en la cama con Kurumu encima de él, — Con este beso el hechizo estará completo, incluso mi corazón a comenzado a acelerarse, pero así por fin me vengare de Moka Akashiya; —_Tsukune, esto no me convence, intenta romper el trance o has algo, pero no dejes que esa chica te bese, son demasiado extrañas las lecturas de tus ondas cerebrales, piensa rápido; _al oír la voz de SAGA dentro de su oído Tsukune pudo reaccionar a medias y consiguió abrazar a Kurumu, cerro sus ojos, al salir del encanto manifestó su sentir, —Perdóname, no puedo hacer esto, siento que si lo hago traicionare a una persona especial. Kurumu estaba molesta, pese a usar su encantamiento Tsukune se resistió.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Ella es mucho mejor que yo? ¡Hice todo lo que podía por ti! Aunque sin embargo algunas cosas eran embarazosas; para ese momento, aquella chica hacia surgir de su espalda un par de alas, causando en Tsukune terror al no saber explicar en que se estaba convirtiendo, —Hasta ahora, nunca había perdido en contra de alguien, ¡Ahora estoy molesta! Para terminar con la transformación, aparte de las alas, le habían surgido una cola y unas enormes garras de las manos, — ¡Voy a destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con ella! Tsukune se encontraba petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, ni aunque SAGA le sugería correr él estaba como estatua.

— ¡Alto! ¡Quita tus manos de Tsukune! En ese momento Moka llegaba para salvar a Tsukune, y de un empujón saco a la demoniza por la ventana, mandándola a volar lejos, — ¡Huye Tsukune mientras tenemos tiempo!, esa chica es un súcubo, quiere vengarse contra mí y para lograrlo tú eres el objetivo; para ese momento Tsukune tenía una cara de confundido jamás vista, —El poder de un vampiro es bastante impresionante, porque no bajas hasta aquí, baja para matarlos a los dos.

Ya estando a bajo, Moka tenía un plan, — ¡Quita el rosario de mi pecho Tsukune!, si liberas mi sello, me enfrentare a ella sin problemas; Kurumu desde el cielo observaba la escena, — ¿Qué están haciendo? Están a punto de ser asesinados; se lanzó en picada, con sus filosas garras paso cerca de ellos, gracias a que dieron un salto para esquivarla no fueron alcanzados.

— ¡Corto los arboles como mantequilla!; el pobre chico estaba pálido al pensar que esa pudo ser su cabeza, — ¡Apresúrate o seremos asesinados!; Tsukune se acercó rápidamente a Moka y tiro con fuerza de la cruz, pero no se desprendió, — ¡Rayos! ¿Y cómo antes se desprendió?

— ¡Monstruo estúpida! Lo único que tienes es fuerza, parece que Tsukune es solo una carga para ti ¡Ríndete y muere! Al oír estas palabras, Moka abrazo a Tsukune cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, — En este momento sé que quiero hacer ¡Quiero protegerte a ti Tsukune! El verdadero sentimiento de mi corazón ¡Tsukune es mi preciado amigo! ¡No tiene nada que ver con su sangre! Si vas a pelear con alguien, pelea conmigo.

—No me hagas reír, prepárense a morir; analizando mejor la situación Tsukune se sentía culpable por caer bajo el hechizo de esa chica, se llenó de valor y pese al peligro mortal interpuso su cuerpo ante el ataque de la súcubo, — ¡No soy una carga para Moka! Y de nuevo, involuntariamente logro desprender la cruz del pecho de Moka, emanando a su vez gran cantidad de energía Youkai, la forma de vampiro original se presentaba.

Mirando desde el cielo Kurumu, se sentía un poco atemorizada ante la otra Moka, — ¡No me importa si hayas cambiado! Nosotros los súcubos buscamos un _destinado _entre los hombres que tentamos ¡Cuidadosamente lo buscamos entre mucho! Pero tú Moka Akashiya interfieres con mis planes, no te dejare escapar cueste lo que cueste.

Moka le dirigió una mirada fulminante, — ¿Así que no me puedes permitir hacer esto? Y te atreves a dirigir tus colmillos a las cosas que me gustan a mí, débil mujer egoísta, date cuenta de tu posición; en ese momento Kurumu se lanzó en picada a toda velocidad en contra de Moka, pero ella la evadió fácilmente, estando espaldas de su objetivo, la vampiresa la tomo por la cola y la azoto fuertemente contra el piso dejándola totalmente derrotada.

— Te comportas como un pequeño diablo, pero no eres más que una niña tonta, ¿Qué tal si te arranco esas alas y destrozo esa cola? Lo hare y jamás me volverás a hacer frente; Kurumu se encontraba sollozando en el piso al ver su destino casi escrito, pero alguien se interpuso, — Ya es suficiente; era Tsukune tratando de calmar la pelea, — ¡Muévete! ¿Acaso no es esta mujer la que te engaño y trato de matarte? — No creo que haya tenido malas intenciones, simplemente no puedo ver a Kurumu como una chica mala en el fondo, es algo así como Moka en este momento, es alguien en quien podemos confiar.

De su parte Moka le arrebato la cruz de las manos, — No me malentiendas, solamente no quiero que nadie más intente arrebatarme de mi presencia, soy definitivamente diferente a la otra Moka; se colocó el rosario y se desmayó en los brazos de Tsukune.

_Al día siguiente…_

— ¿Qué el rosario te comenzó hablar? El chico estaba extrañando ante tal comentario de Moka, —Esto no es extraño, tal vez el sello se esté comenzando a debilitar, Tsukune si el sello llegara a un punto donde dejara de funcionar, ¿no te alejarías de mí?

—Por supuesto que no Moka, para mi eres una preciada amiga y no me alejaría de ti, por eso Moka, no me importaría darte un poco de mi sangre en las mañanas; esto causo que las miradas de Tsukune y Moka se cruzaran, pero parecería que un sentimiento más profundo surgía entre ellos.

— ¡Buenos días!; y así el momento mágico se terminó abruptamente, —Tsukune, hornee unas galletas para ti, ¿no las quieres comer conmigo? Tsukune confundido ante la actitud de la chica súcubo, — ¿Pero por qué yo? Kurumu sonreía de medio lado con picardía, — ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que estaba buscando mi destinado en este mundo? Me eh decidido, eres tu Tsukune.

Tsukune solamente atino a poner cara de idiota, —_Bien echo Tsukune, si pensabas que con las chicas youkai no tendrías suerte, pues ya tienes dos bajo tus encantos, _SAGA con sus comentarios no le ayudaban en nada, —Oh Tsukune tu arriesgaste tu vida por mí, es por eso que me enamorado completamente de ti; ninguno de esos comentarios le fueron esquivos a Moka, sus miradas se chocaron asesinamente, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder terreno.

—Por favor Tsukune, solamente apresúrate y cásate conmigo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Kurumu? ¡Has algo Tsukune!

Y mientras tanto nuestro amigo caminaba a paso apresurado seguido por esas dos chicas, — ¡Esto es definitivamente un problema!

Notas del Autor: Un agradecimiento a Kyubi,Guest y Rias, me parece genial que hayan entendido mi concepto, los invito a seguir, espero no decepcionar, al fin y al cabo seguiré aunque me demore, les prometo actualizar, este capítulo me trajo cierto dolor de cabeza pero lo logre (malvada Kurumu pechugona), en fin, nos estamos viendo.


End file.
